


(ne)Zapomenutý

by SallyPejr



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Party, Depressed Robbie Rotten, Sad Robbie, Sportacus Makes Things Better
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Děti zorganizovali Vánoční večírek, na který jsou pozváni úplně všichni z LazyTownu! Až na Robbieho. Ale to je přece v pořádku. Je zlosyn. Je normální, že ho nikdo nikam nezve a nikdo ho nikde nechce. Je to v pořádku...





	(ne)Zapomenutý

**Author's Note:**

> Jsem si říkala, že by to chtělo na každou adventní neděli jednu zimně laděnou povídku, ale vidíte, jak mi to jde, ne?
> 
> P.S. Sorry, Robbie. Já nevím, proč tě 99% mých nápadů nutí trpět...

Robbie si velice dobře pamatuje na loňské Vánoce. Děti pod vedením Růžové holky nachystali Vánoční párty a Robbie to chtěl překazit. Je Rotten, je to prakticky jeho povinnost. Měl v plánu ukrást všechny dárky (a možná i sníst všechno cukroví), ale nakonec to neudělal. Sportaflop ho nachytal a přesvědčil ho, ať to nedělá. A čím? Dal mu dárek. Taková primitivní manipulace, ale Robbie se ochotně zmanipulovat nechal, protože – protože když pro něj mají dárek, tak jim na něm záleží, že? Mají ho aspoň trochu rádi, že?

Ne.

V obou případech ne.

Možná i s vykřičníkem. Ne!

Protože co bylo Robbieho dárkem? Ponožky. Obyčejný pár ponožek. Ponožky. _Ble!_ Dárek, co dáváte lidem, kterým _musíte_ něco dát, ne že chcete. _Ponožky_. Dárek, co dáváte těm, co vám jsou ukradení, ale je vám blbé jim nedat nic. Ponožky dáváte, aby se neřeklo, že nedáváte nic. Dáváte je z lítosti nebo z nezájmu.

Ale to Robbie zjistil, až když z párty odešel. A že to dobře hráli, vážně by jim věřil, že ho na té párty chtějí. Ale nechtěli. A ani nechtějí.

Když tak teď Robbie stojí na jedné z cestiček vyšlapaných ve sněhu, akorát z dosahu žlutých obdélníků světla, které září z oken radnice, je mu skoro do pláče. Protože v radnici právě probíhá letošní Vánoční párty, na kterou byl pozván každý v LazyTownu. Robbie to ví, mluvila o tom slečna Busybody, ale i děcka. Byli pozvaní doslova všichni, co žijí v LazyTownu.

Mimo Robbieho.

Jeho na párty nikdo nechce. Stejně jako loni. Vážně, co se diví?, myslí si sám pro sebe, zatímco skrze okna sleduje tančící dospělé a pobíhající děti. Je zlosyn. Zlosyny nikdo nemá rád. Nikdo je nikam nezve. Ti se musí zvát sami. Nikdo po nich ani nevzdychne. To přece věděl, když se dával na dráhu zlosyna. A vždycky mu to i vyhovovalo, že mu všichni dávají pokoj a nikdo ho neotravuje!

Jenže nějak jinak k tomu jeden přistupuje, když kuje pikle a hádá se s dětmi ohledně toho, jak se mají chovat a jinak to jeden bere, když stojí sám opuštěný a zapomenutý na mrazu, zatímco všichni ostatní jsou v teple a baví se. Bez něj. Možná právě proto, že jsou bez něj. Kdyby přišel, tak všichni ztichnou a je trapné ticho, ale žádný smích a zábava. Ne, ty mají jen bez něj.

Nejspíš by si ani nevšimli, kdyby zmizel.

Robbie hlasitě popotáhne a se zády a rameny ještě nahrbenějšími než obvykle se donutí odtrhnout pohled od radnice a jejich zářivých oken a otočit se k nim zády. Ted půjde domů a dá si pořádný kus dortu. Anebo si dá celý dort. Bude jíst tolik dortu, dokud se nepřejí tak, že zapomene na celou tuhle párty a celé Vánoce a celý ten pocit osamělosti. Bude jíst tak dlouho, dokud ta díra uvnitř nebude úplně plná dortu a nezmizí. Je rozhodnuto!

S dalším hlasitým popotáhnutím se promrzlý Robbie vydá domů.

Jeho lenost se mu opět vymstila, protože letos zase nezateplil svou skrýš, takže je uvnitř prakticky stejná zima jako venku.

Robbie si nachystal na talíř pořádný kus dortu a dokonce i horkou čokoládu se šlehačkou a s malými marshmallowny navrch, ale když se konečně usadil ve svém chlupatém křesle, celý zabalený ve vrstvě dek, aby nezmrznul, nechce se mu ani jíst ani pít. Popravdě, nejvíc se mu chce brečet.

Ale to je hloupost. Zlosyni nebrečí! Ani když jsou úplně osamělí a nikomu na nich nesejde. Ani když se jim proto chce brečet celé dny a noci. To zlosyni nedělají. Takže ani Robbie nebrečí, jasné? Jen potahuje a musí si neustále protírat oči, ale nebrečí! Ne-e. Ani trošičku. Je přece zlosyna má svou hrdost!

Robbieho bitvu s jeho vlastními slznými kanálky přeruší hlasité zabušení. Ten zvuk Robbieho překvapí dost na to, aby i přestal brečet. Teda ne, že by brečel.

Ví, co je ten zvuk zač. Někdo buší na jeho poklop za billboardem. A takhle buší jen ten bláznivý modrý elf. Co tady dělá? Vždyť byl na té party! Že by se něco stalo a oni hledali pachatele? Pak by byl Robbie logicky první volba podezřelého a občas i obviněného, ale tentokrát je v tom nevinně. Nebo že by se sem Sportaflop přišel chlubit, že on byl pozvaný na párty a Robbie ne? Ne, to by udělali spíš děti, hlavně ten žlutý a culikatá, ale Sportablázen ne. Aspoň teda Robbie doufá, že ne.

Bušení se ozve znovu a tentokrát i hlas.

„Robbie?! Robbie! Jsi tam?! To jsem já, Sportacus!"

Jako by sem kdy chodil i někdo jiný, protočí Robbie oči.

„Tady nikdo není!" zaječí Robbie, co nejhlasitěji to jde v odpověď. Nechce teď žádné návštěvy. I když by rád věděl, co tu ten elf chce. Jaký důvod asi může mít, že sem přišel.

„Robbie! Jdu dovnitř!" zahuláká Sportacus a vzápětí se zlosynovým doupětem rozlehne dunění, které jasně dává najevo, že někdo klouže/padá potrubím dolů. Trvá to jen pár okamžiků, než z trubky vyletí modrobílá koule, která z kotoulu plynule přejde v salto a bezchybně přistane na nohách přímo před oranžovým křeslem.

Sportacus oblečený jako vždy plus pruhovaná šála, září jako vždy plus lehce načervenalý nos z chladu. Robbie neví, jestli ho má obdivovat nebo nesnášet, že je elf i v takové zimě nadšením, energií a dobrou náladou sršící osobou.

„Robbie!" rozzáří se Sportacus ještě o něco víc, ale pak zvážní. „Robbie, co tady děláš?" zeptá se ustaraně.

„Bydlím tady, pokud sis nevšiml," zabručí Robbie nespokojeně. O co tomu Sportahňupovi jde? Chce ho vyhodit z jeho vlastního domu?

„Ale Robbie, proč nejsi nahoře? Děti uspořádali Vánoční večírek," ptá se Sportacus.

Takže mu přišel předhazovat, že ho tak nikdo nechce. A ani to neřekne rovnou a chce Robbieho ponížit i tím, že ho to donutí říct. Tak fajn, ať je po jeho. Není to tak, jako by Robbie na tohle chování nebyl zvyklý. I když už se to dlouho nestalo. A i když tohle rozhodně nečekal od Sportaca…

„Nechodím, kam nejsem zván," odsekne Robbie naštvaně a podívá se opačným směrem, než co se na špičkách pohupuje sportovní elf.

„Cože?" zarazí se Sportacus. „Jak to myslíš, Robbie?"

Copak mu to musí vyhláskovat? To nebude tomudle utrpení konec? A to si vážně myslel, že Sportacus takový není.

„Nikdo mě na tu vaši pitomou párty nepozval, Sportablbe!" štěkne po něm Robbie. „Nikdo mě tam nechce! Tak se seber a běž si za těmi svými spratky! Můžeš jim říct, že pitomý Robbie Rotten sám mrzne ve svém domě, zatímco vy se všichni královsky bavíte, mimo jiné i na jeho účet! A teď zmiz! Nechci tě tady! Vypadni!" huláká Robbie z plných plic. Ve svém hněvu a hanbě i vyskočil na nohy, i když by sám nedokázal říct, kdy přesně to udělal, takže se teď nad elfem s vykulenýma očima přímo tyčí.

„Robbie," hlesne elf skoro neslyšně, než se vzpamatuje. „Robbie, to není pravda!" křikne Sportacus zapáleně, než přiskočí k Robbiemu a chytne ho za paže.

„Přišel jsem za tebou, protože jsi nepřišel. Protože všem chybíš. Chtějí, abys přišel. Mají pro tebe i dárky!"

„Přestaň mi lhát!" zařve na něj Robbie a zároveň od sebe elfa prudce odstrčí. Ke své hrůze si uvědomí, že se mu do očí znovu tlačí slzy.

„Vím, že tam o mě nikdo nestojí! Nikdo nestojí o zlosyny a už vůbec ne o mě! Tak už běž pryč a nech mě být!"

V podzemním bunkru se rozhostí zvonivé ticho. Ani jeden z mužů nic neříká a vypadá to, že ani nedýchají. Nakonec je to Sportacus, kdo se pohne jako první. Zhluboka se nadechne a udělá krok blíž k Robbiemu. Ten sebou trhne a nahrbí se, jako by čekal ránu pěstí, ale ta nepřijde. Místo toho ho Sportacus chytne za obě ruce a přitáhne si je k sobě blíž, jako by si je chtěl vtisknout do hrudi.

„Robbie, já – já se ti strašně omlouvám," povídá elf tiše, ale upřímně. „Já nevím, jak se to mohlo stát, nebo co jsem udělal špatně, že ti to nedošlo, ale- Mně na tobě hodně záleží. Jsi můj nejlepší kamarád. Mám tě – já – já myslím, že tě mám dokonce radši než – než děti."

„Nedělej si ze mě srandu. Z takových věcí si nedělej srandu," vrtí Robbie hlavou, jako by mu nechtěl věřit, ale svoje ruce neodtahuje. „Každý ví, že máš děti nejradši ze všech."

„Mám je rád a hodně mi na nich záleží, ale- Oni jsou chytří a šikovní. Naučil jsem je, co jsem mohl a normálně by to znamenalo, že odletím pryč a budu hledat jiné místo, které potřebuje moji pomoc, ale- Já odsuď nechci odejít, protože jsi tady _ty_. Jsi můj nejlepší kamarád _vůbec_. A já se ti chce strašně omluvit, protože jsem ti to očividně neříkal dost často nebo ne tak, abys mi věřil, když si myslíš, že mi na tobě nesejde."

Na to Robbie nic neříká. Nemá tušení, co na to říct, tak jen hledí na jejich spojené ruce a popotahuje.

„Robbie. Robbie! Nebreč, prosím! Já tě nechtěl rozbrečet, vážně!" strachuje se Sportacus, co to provedl tentokrát. Vždyť chtěl Robbieho potěšit, ne rozesmutnit!

„Já nebrečím schválně!" ohradí se Robbie a chce si utřít tváře, ale Sportacus ho stále drží za ruce. „Nemusíš se pořád za všechno omlouvat," dodá trochu mírněji.

„Musím, pokud jsem tak mizerný kamarád, že ani nevíš, že jsme kamarádi," stojí si Sportacus na své vině.

„Říkáš mi to prakticky každý den, že jsme kamarádi, já jen-" Robbie se na moment zarazí, než pokračuje. „Já jen nevěřil, že to myslíš vážně. Myslel jsem, že to říkáš jen tak, před dětmi, abys je něčemu naučil nebo tak. Ne, že vážně- že vážně chceš být kamarád. Se mnou," zakončí Robbie skoro neslyšně.

„Samozřejmě, že chci být kamarád s tebou! Jsi chytrý a šikovný a genius a Robbie! Jsi můj nejlepší kamarád ze všech!" opakuje se Sportacus a samým nadšením Robbieho pevně obejme.

Místní zlosyn nejdřív vypískne překvapením (tedy ne, že by vypísknul, ani trošičku), než pomalu a velice opatrně Sportacovi objetí vrátí.

„Seš můj nejlepší kamarád a vždycky budeš," šeptá mu Sportacus do ucha.

„Ty jsi taky můj nejlepší kamarád," zamumle Robbie skoro neslyšně. Vyslouží si tím ještě o něco pevnější objetí.

„Robbie," začne po chvíli Sportacus loudivě a trochu se od dlouhána odtáhne, aby na něj lépe viděl, ovšem z náruče ho nepouští. „Půjdeš se mnou na vánoční večírek? Všem tam chybíš. Stephanie si dokonce dělala starosti, že se ti něco stalo, když jsi nepřišel," povídá Sportacus s úsměvem.

„Ale já- Nejsem zvaný," nahrbí se Robbie hanbou. Sportacus ho možná vážně bere jako kamaráda, ale město ho stejně na svoji oslavu nepozvalo.

„Jsi zvaný. Já tě zvu," povídá Sportacus s nezlomným přesvědčením. A s obrovskýma blankytnýma štěněčíma očima. Vážně, jak může Robbie říct ne takovému pohledu? Nemůže.

Takže byl Robbie, oficiálně proti své vůli, vylákán ze své skrýše do studené noci a směr radnice.

Jenže čím víc se k rozzářenému domu blíží, tím víc Robbiemu vázne krok. Nepozvali ho. Určitě ho tam nechtějí, jinak by ho pozvali. Tohle byl hloupý nápad. Možná by se měl otočit a zmizet, dokud má šanci? Jenže to by se nejdřív musel zbavit Sportaca, který ho pevně drží za ruku a s nadšením mu povídá o tom, jak je radnice vyzdobená a jaké hry děti hráli a jaké jídlo je nachystané a- Robbie mu prostě nedokáže smazat ten nadšený úsměv z tváře. Sportacus má takovou radost a částečně je to i díky Robbiemu, protože se zapojuje do společenské akce a Robbie mu to nedokáže vzít. I když ví, že ve výsledku si to, jako vždycky, odnese on, až ho vyženou z radnice za tu opovážlivost, že se vůbec odvážil přijít. Jejich reakce možná konečně ukáže Sportacovi, že by se měl od Robbieho držet dál a že by si měl najít lepšího nejlepšího kamaráda, ne nějakého prohnilého Rottena.

A tak Robbiemu vázne krok víc a víc. To, že ví, co se stane, neznamená, že se do toho nějak hrne.

„Pojď, Robbie. Neboj se," usmívá se na něj Sportacus jako sluníčko, než Robbieho zatáhne nejen ke dveřím, ale i skrze ně a to až do slavnostně vyzdobeného sálu plného lidí.

Na moment vše utichne, když si lidé všimnou příchodu místního hrdiny a zlosyna. A pak začne přesně to, co Robbie čekal.

„Robbie Rotten!" rozkřiknou se děti současně, jako by to měli nacvičené. Některé se dokonce začnou prodírat davem k nim.

Robbie chce okamžitě vycouvat z místnosti, ale to mu vůbec nejde, protože hned za ním stojí Sportacus a ten se nehne, ani když se na něj Robbie pod tíhou všech těch pohledů a obav z reakce dětí přimáčkne celou vahou.

„Robbie! Ty jsi přišel!" křikne Stephanie a pevně Robbieho obejme kolem pasu.

„Co?" plácne Robie zmateně. To neznělo a nevypadá jako vyhrožování a zlost.

„Báli jsme se, že se ti něco stalo!" dodá Ziggy, než se přidá k objímání a to i s lízátkem v ruce.

Ostatní děti nic neříkají, jen se přidají k objetí.

Nakonec jediný důvod, proč Robbie pod vahou dětí neskončil jak široký tak dlouhý na zemi, je Sportacus, o kterého se stále opírá.

„Sportacusi! Co to dělají?!" syčí Robbie s panikou na elfa.

„Vítají tě," usmívá se na něj elf skoro oslepujícím úsměvem. „Říkal jsem ti, že jsi jim chyběl."

„Ale proč na mě sahají?! Co je tohle?!" prská zpanikařený Robbie. Tolik tělesného kontaktu přece nemůže znamenat nic dobrého!

„Děti, to už stačí," smiluje se nad ním Sportacus. „Nemůžete na Robbieho takhle skákat. Co kdyby spadl a něco si udělal?"

„Oh! Promiň, Robbie!" omlouvá se hned sbor dětí, zatímco se od něj odtahují.

„Ehm, nic se nestalo," snaží se Robbie nahodit blahosklonný výraz, i když si výsledkem není moc jistý. Možná by to vypadalo přesvědčivěji, kdyby nebyl tak nervózní. Nebo kdyby stál rovně a ne celou vahou opřený o Sportaca.

„Máme pro tebe cukroví!" ohlásí Ziggy vzápětí a čapne Robbieho za ruku, aby ho mohl odtáhnout ke stolu, kde je speciální talíř cukroví jen pro Robbieho. Ziggy se držel a nesebral z tama ani ten nejmenší kousíček.

„Sportaflope!" křikne Robbie za elfem, který se tváří nějak moc pobaveně, zatímco zůstává poblíž vchodu.

„Běž s nimi, Robbie," zamává na něj Sportacus. „Já budu tady, kdybys potřeboval."

No to Robbie doufá, že bude tady. Když už ho do tohodle pártyjového života zatáhl.

A Robbie je rád, že ho zatáhl. Protože- Protože Sportacus nelhal z nějakého záchvatu přehnané víry v dobrotu lidstva. Děti ho opravu vítají a chtějí ho tady. A nikdo ho nevyhazuje. Chtějí ho tady. Možná – možná přece jen není tak sám, jak si myslel.


End file.
